The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Potentilla plant, botanically known as Potentilla fruticosa, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Red Lady’.
The new Potentilla plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Boskoop, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new Potentilla plants with red-colored flowers that maintain red coloration during the summer.
The new Potentilla plant originated from a self-pollination in July, 2004 of Potentilla fruticosa ‘Marion Red Robbin’, not patented. The new Potentilla plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor in August, 2005 as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated self-pollination in a controlled environment in Boskoop, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new Potentilla plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in Boijl, The Netherlands since June, 2006, has shown that the unique features of this new Potentilla plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.